cozyforestfandomcom-20200215-history
Urge to Purge
Roles Staring *Shakey *Vick Featuring *DarkFire Appearances *Cuddles *Grizelda *Dash *Lily *Petunia *Doozy *Lifty and Shifty *Persona *Trix Plot The sun is setting in tree town, and we see DarkFire in his house, boarding up the windows. The scene turns to the television which reveals that on this night, all crime will be legal for 12 hours, and there is 10 minutes until it begins. DarkFire seems very nervous about this, and decides to get more boards. Meanwhile, Shakey is seen on his couch, also watching TV. He is wide eyed and slowly gets up. He walks to his closest and we hear crinkling as we see him put on a mask from behind. The alarms for the purge go off, indicating that crime is now legal, and we see Shakey leave his house as he does so. Cuddles suddenly runs by, apparently not having gotten home in time. He ask Shakey for help, who looks at him for quite a while before trying to slice of Cuddle's tuft. Cuddles gets freaked out and pushes Shakey back, however he stabs him with a knife in his chest. He yells, then collapses as Shakey cuts off his tuft, since he won't get in trouble for it, and leaves. Shakey seems to feel uneasy about what he did, but continues on down the street. He glances and sees a pair of glowing eyes starring at him from a window and he gets a little scared, but he realizes it's just Grizelda looking outside. He does jump back in fear however when he hears the screams of Dash. He sees Vick killing just up ahead and panics as Vick looks at him. Vick doesn't try to kill him however, and notices the blood on his knife. Because of this, he thinks Shakey is a serious killer and invites him to join him. Shakey doesn't exactly want to but can't really say no. Meanwhile, we see a short scene of DarkFire watching news coverage of the night, Lifty and Shifty attempt to rob stores, Trix vandalizes and Persona is seen in a creepy looking baby mask. Feeling anxiety, DarkFire changes the channel. Up ahead, Lily, Petunia, and a group of generic tree friends seem to be protesting the purge, despite the risk of getting themselves killed. Shakey approaches Lily from behind, scaring her. Before she can protest, Shakey stabs her in the eye, and pulls it out, nerve and all. She screams, and Vick is impressed. After slicing Petunia's throat, he urges Shakey to stick with him, despite Shakey being traumatized by what he's just done. He grabs Lily's tuft before leaving. As Shakey and Vick go down the street they run into a trembling Persona, who clearly regrets trying to be a killer. Before Shakey can even say anything, Vick takes out some mini razor blades and tosses them towards Persona. They hit him in his stomach and he stumbles back in pain. Vick laughs as he approaches him, before pulling them out and making Persona scream. Shakey takes this opportunity to get away from Vick. He runs up to a house and bangs on the door, begging to be let in. The house happens to be DarkFire's who feels terrible, but turns off the lights and goes upstairs to him bedroom. Shakey suddenly senses Vick behind him, and makes a bolt for it. However, he doesn't look before crossing the street and is hit by a truck. Vick stares for a moment, before shaking his head. Deaths *Cuddles is stabbed in the chest. *Dash is also stabbed. *Shifty breaks his back after trying to ram his way into a locked store (Seen on Darkfire's TV) *Lily goes into shock. *Petunia either bleeds out or goes into shock. *Persona likely goes into shock, or dies of infection later. *Shakey is hit by a truck Trivia *This episode is clearly based on "The Purge" films. *The mask Persona was wearing is a reference to the recent film "Happy Death Day". Category:Halloween Episodes Category:ZacHTF's Episodes